


Moment of vulnerability

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is too but she's not aware, Diana is hella gay, F/F, Hurt and comfort, Spontaneous hugs, pure fluff, so sweet it'll give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: Akko sees how stressed and tired Diana really is when no one is around. She tries her hardest to comfort the girl using conversation and lots of hugs, resulting in some very new, very gay feelings.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 26
Kudos: 361





	Moment of vulnerability

Akko was pacing nonchalantly down the corridor, her arms swinging widely across her sides as she grinned, her footsteps causing some echo in the long corridor. Lessons were over for the day and she was on her way to the hall for dinner. Noting Hannah and Barbara leaving their dorm room some distance in front of her and disappearing around a corner, she stuck her tongue out for a moment. She had told Lotte and Sucy to go on to dinner without her while she finished the leftover work from her magical languages lesson.

She was about to turn the corner when something caught her ear. A tired and sad sigh. She paused, turning around. It must have come from one of the dorm rooms she'd just gone past, having assumed everyone was in the dining hall.  
  
Instantly filled with curiosity, Akko tiptoed back to the door she walked past and leaned into it, glancing at all the dorm doors in front of her. She thinned her eyes, trying to ascertain which room the sound came from while at the same time ready to disappear down the corridor.  
  
There came the unmistakable sound of someone sitting down heavily on a bed and flopping back. Without a shred of doubt, it was from Diana's room. But with Barbara and Hannah gone, that meant it must have been Diana herself. Akko was transfixed, listening keenly for any other sound. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she wanted to know what was going on. For some time there was no sound and Akko was about to shrug and leave before she heard a book closing and being placed on a table and another exhausted sigh. Diana had flopped down onto her bed.  
  
Akko stood up straight, dusting herself off and taking a deep breath before marching up to the door and knocking softly. She heard Diana's briefly startled reaction as she hurried to stand up.  
  
"Come in," she eventually said.  
  
Mentally steeling herself for what could be a scolding, Akko pushed open the door. For a brief moment, the two stared at one another. Diana looked slightly dishevelled, her hair a tiny bit scruffy, her uniform untidy and her immaculate posture unsure. Akko must have looked ridiculous, standing in her doorway with no plan or intention like an absolute idiot.  
  
"Diana, are you okay?" She eventually forced herself to ask.  
  
Surprisingly, Diana continued to stare, seeming slightly lost.  
  
"I-I assure you I'm quite alright, thank you. Was there something you were meaning to ask?" She spoke suddenly, her usual aura of brilliance returning. Suddenly Akko was nervous. This was a bad idea. She stared at the blonde in front of her, trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"I... Heard you sighing a second ago," she admitted. "Twice, you sounded really upset. I was concerned," Akko mumbled, her hands intertwining awkwardly.  
  
Diana stared at Akko again, this way slightly differently. With more presence, and a certain light in her eyes. She began to walk towards Akko.  
  
This was definitely a bad idea. With the intimidating blonde rapidly closing the distance Akko was close to running away before Diana walked past her, shutting the door and closing them both inside her dorm room.  
  
"D...Diana?" Akko asked, now completely lost herself.  
  
With her eyes shut and shoulders tense, Diana walked towards her bed and sat on the edge, patting the surface next to her. Akko's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat. This was not much like Diana at all.  
  
Akko slowly made her way towards the bed and eventually sat down, facing the blonde beside her. It was then she saw the exact moment where Diana let her walls down. Again she sighed deeply, her tense shoulders falling down into their sockets, her chest deflating. Her hands, which Akko had only just realised were balled, relaxed and as her arms fell down by her sides.  
  
"You've, ehm..." Diana stuttered. Akko stared, completely entranced, as Diana's mouth opened as if to speak and closed again. "Th... Thank you, Akko..." She said quietly.  
  
"Eh?" The perplexed brunette leaned forward to get a look at Diana's face, whose eyes were cast down in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm thankful for your perception. Akko..." Diana mumbled. "I presume you didn't come here to hear my life story, but... I have a lot on my shoulders at the moment."  
  
Akko nodded firmly, understanding. It seemed she really had caught Diana at a moment of vulnerability.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked softly.  
  
"I've been struggling, you know. In quite a few areas. You know I have to work very hard to achieve academically, it doesn't, just... Just happen, you know..." She continued, her breathing slightly unstable. Akko looked back to Diana's bedside table, noting the ridiculous amounts of books she had been reading. It occurred to her that all the times she'd seen Diana in the library and written it off as something she'd expected, Diana was working hard to maintain her position as top of the school. "And the new topic on magic languages, I've never seen it before either, I'm just as much a novice as anyone else in this school right now. Well, I suppose that's nothing to be ashamed of, is it?" She chuckled briefly.  
  
Akko's eyes were wide, her ears pricked. She met eyes with Diana again.  
  
"And they're having me do coaching for other students right now, I really can't afford to slip up during my coaching sessions. All these expectations are on me because of my lineage and I have no choice but to follow through..." She said slowly. But at what cost, Akko wondered as Diana was visibly trembling now, her eyes shining with hints of tears.  
  
Akko hadn't even noticed that Diana had grabbed onto her hand while she was talking and was holding it tightly. Her eyes were closed, her jaw clenched, a tear now rolling down her cheek. Akko didn't dare move a muscle. She'd been petrified.  
  
"I'm so... I'm not supposed to let people see this, Akko..." She whispered. "No one else has seen this."  
  
Why Diana had opened herself up like this to Akko and not even Hannah or Barbara was beyond the brunette but she wouldn't question Diana's reasoning, especially not now.  
  
It seemed like it was her turn to talk, judging by the awkward silence as the talented, powerful, resourceful and steadfast girl beside her trembled from the pressure, both hands gripping Akko's.  
  
"Diana..." Akko thought hard. She had no idea what to say but she knew she had to try. "I had no idea it was this hard for you..." Diana opened her eyes, hesitantly glancing sideways towards Akko. The blonde's beautiful diamond eyes were gleaming with tears, her cheek wet.  
  
Akko didn't know what she was doing as her hand moved slowly to Diana's cheek, her fingers just softly grazing it to stop the tears. They were both completely locked in the moment, unaware of the world around them.  
  
"You're so amazing and talented and beautiful and good at everything," Akko continued with no idea what she would say. "So you're doing an amazing job... But it's important to let yourself go like this sometimes." Their eyes were still locked. "Otherwise all your emotions will get bottled up until you'll get all bloated and explode," Akko continued, her whole palm now resting on Diana's cheek, her skin warm and soft. "And I don't know why you chose to tell me all of this but I really appreciate it, okay?"  
  
"Akko, I... I wonder sometimes if I'm good enough to fill these shoes. I... I just..." Then Diana sobbed. The perfect student actually sobbed. It broke Akko's heart as one of the blonde's hands moved to wipe away her tears, flowing more freely now. "I'm not... I can't..."  
  
The expectations had taken their toll on Diana. Akko found herself angry at everyone who pushed Diana so vigorously through her youth. The blonde had lost all composure, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her face buried in her hands, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Hey..." Akko's eyes were wide. "Hey, come on..." She felt like crying herself. "Diana," she continued, gently moving the blonde's arms away from her face. "Come here," said, finally deciding to lean into her and hold her. Akko's head was against Diana's neck, her arms wrapped around her torso. Instantly Diana's arms were around her and holding her tightly.  
  
Akko could feel Diana's distressed breathing slowly calm down, her shiny golden hair falling messily around her and tickling Akko's face, though she barely noticed. Diana increased her grip on Akko so Akko did the same, only hoping she was helping.  
  
"A-Akko..." The blonde sobbed.  
  
"Listen, Diana. Don't see them as expectations made for you when you were born," Akko said. "People ask all this of you because you're who you are! People have set the highest expectations of you because you're absolutely the best and they all know what you're capable of, even if it's hard for you to see behind all the books."

The two slightly separated, still in each others' arms but their heads were inches apart, looking into each other's eyes again. "I know what it's like to struggle through the work and think I'm not at my full potential right now." She paused as Diana stared at her like she was speaking genuine words of wisdom. "God knows if I have any potential but you're Diana Cavendish, and no one in the school can do more stuff than you can!"  
  
Eventually, she felt the blonde's body start to rock and convulse as a grin spread across Diana's lips. Caught in the awkward state between laughing and sobbing, Diana smiled.  
  
"You really have a way with words, Akko."  
  
"That's more like it!" Diana's smile was completely contagious and Akko started grinning like a fool. She felt Diana pull her in close again for another hug which she gladly joined in, pulling her arms tight around Diana's body again. She never thought the two would share this kind of affection and her brain was still working to keep up.  
  
"I don't know what to say... You've actually gone and cheered me up," Diana said between bouts of laughter. Akko's heart was tying itself in knots at the image. Somehow, face matted with tears, Diana still looked dazzlingly beautiful.  
  
"Isn't that better! You look amazing normally but when you laugh it's so beautiful!"  
  
"What?" Diana awkwardly paused.  
  
"N-nevermind!" Akko laughed nervously, turning red and realising suddenly how close their bodies were.  
  
"Well, I must say I'm thankful you heard me out in the corridor. I was taken aback when you appeared so spontaneously at my door but you've been so good to me, Akko. I don't know how I could possibly make it up to you."  
  
"M-make it up to me? Come on, what are friends for? Don't worry about that. Just..." Akko paused, her head popping out of the mess of tangled limbs that was her and Diana. "Just give me a call whenever you feel down and I'll be straight over, okay?"  
  
"Yes, perhaps I will," Diana allowed herself to laugh again. "Maybe..." She paused. "Ehem..." She cleared her throat, disconnecting herself from Akko and facing away awkwardly.Both of them were very aware of how much they wanted to hold each other in their arms again. "Maybe the two of us could spend more time together? You know, just to catch up on things and talk..."  
  
Akko's heart skipped a beat again. Now it was blushing Diana. It was the most adorable thing she'd seen in her life.  
  
"Heh, that sounds awesome!" She shot back quickly.

"Are you free at lunchtime tomorrow?" Diana asked slowly.  
  
Akko nodded violently.  
  
"Okay. Hannah and Barbara will be busy elsewhere at that time. Meet me here," Diana insisted, still facing away. Akko could see her face was turning redder by the second.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you here. Goodnight!" Akko called, standing and leaving the room.  
  
"A...Akko..." Diana mumbled just before she closed the door. "Thank you."  
  
"Ehe! Anytime~" the brunette shot back, taking a deep breath and walking down the corridor with a wide grin, her hands behind her head.


End file.
